dccomicfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
J'onn J'onzz (User:Nicholsy)
J'onn J'onzz is the last of the Green Martian race after a war between the Green and White Martians devastated most of the species besides J'onn and hundreds of White Martians. He is also a founding member of the Justice League. Powers and Abilities *'Super strength' - J'onn has far superior strength than humans but not on the level of Kryptonians. *'Super speed' - J'onn is able to move faster than the speed of sound. *'Super stamina' - J'onn is able to sustain himself for long periods of time without tiring. *'Invulnerability' - J'onn's body is dense to the point where bullets and weapons bounce off him. *'Telepathy' - J'onn is a powerful telepath able to read minds and communicate to other beings. *'Invibility' - J'onn can render his body invisble to the naked eye. *'Intangebility' - J'onn can make his body change shpae, size allowing him to phase through solid objects. *'Flight' - J'onn posseses the ability of flight. *'Shape-shifting' - J'onn can change his appearance, skin colour and type to any form. *'Martian vision' - J'onn can see through solid objects and emit a powerful force from his eyes. Biography Early Life ... Green White Martian war ... Darkseid's invasion ... Death of Superman ... In the Comics In his debut story, the Martian Manhunter is accidentally teleported to Earth by scientist Dr. Saul Erdel, who immediately has a heart attack and dies, leaving the Martian stranded. He is able to use his powers to disguise his appearance, adopting the name of deceased Denver police detective John Jones. He joins the Middleton police force, secretly using his powers to help the inhabitants of Earth. The Martian Manhunter's history is closely linked with that of the Justice League of America. He is a founding member of the team, and served as a member during each of its various incarnations, with the exception of the League's most recent formation one year after the events of Infinite Crisis. Instead of joining the JLA this time, he was recruited by Batman to join the JLA splinter group: The Outsiders. Differences with Batman caused him to leave the group. He was last shown in Salvation Run, giving a status report to an unknown location regarding the villains trapped there. He has secretly taken the identity of Blockbuster, though Lex suspects that Blockbuster is not who he seems. J'onn is outed by Catwoman and is subsequently defeated by the mass of villains. He was executed organized-crime-style by a villain named Libra, his murder was aired on the internet. He was laid to rest on Mars with a funeral attended by many of Earth's superheroes where Superman himself gave the eulogy saying he was always a friend and someone he could confide in. After everyone else has left the crypt containing John's body, Batman leaves a single Oreo on John's coffin. Jonn will be resurected for the event The Blackest Night as a member of the villainous Black Hand's Black Lanterns. Category:Aliens Category:Super-heroes Category:Nicholsy